lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Beshte
Beshte is one of Kion's friends, and a member of The Lion Guard. His specialty in the group is his strength. Appearance Beshte is shown to have a stout body with thick legs and his toenails appear to be either black or a very dark brown color, with three dark spots on his back. His body color is that of a neutral gray, which becomes much paler and almost white across his chest and jawline. His inside ear-flaps are also similar to this color, as are the small lines surrounding his black eyes. His head has a small tuft of black hair which stands upright. His snout is large, with two teeth protruding out from his upper lips. His eye color is baby blue, with black eyebrows. A lion head mark can be seen on the left hand side in a slight cream color. Personality Beshte has been described as a happy-go-lucky hippopotamus. He is the most genial character in the group, and is very friendly and outgoing. He speaks with a surprisingly soft demeanor despite his size, and is happy to be part of the Lion Guard. When trouble is afoot, he shows tremendous strength. He is also shown to be a bit scatter brained, and sometimes forgets things mid-conversation. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Beshte is passed by Kion and Bunga as the pair play together in the Pride Lands. Beshte has no problem letting them pass by leaping over his body. Later, when Kion is assembling the new The Lion Guard, he chooses Beshte for his strength, along with Ono for his keen sight, Fuli for her speed, and Bunga for his bravery. However, when his father Simba sees that he has not chosen a group of lions, he scolds his son for treating the mission as a play date, and Kion leaves to do some soul searching. Later, when hyenas are attacking the gazelles, Kion calls back the Lion Guard to deal with them, marking them with the Mark of the Lion Guard. Beshte then proceeds to use his strength to knock over the hyenas, whilst Ono takes down Mzingo and the others help tackle the hyenas with Beshte. At the end, Janja taunts Kion, which causes him to use the Roar of the Elders to frighten him and the other hyenas away. When the group make their way back to Simba, he sees that his son made the right decisions, and welcomes the new Lion Guard. Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots After the Lion Guard stops Janja and his minions from causing trouble, Kion ends up falling into the river after briefly pursuing them. Bunga tries to dive after his friend, but the current is too strong, and Beshte jumps in to pull him out. Kion manages to climb to safety on the shore of the Outlands. Beshte and the rest of the Lion Guard then agree to meet him at Flat Ridge Rock, trusting that Bunga knows where it is as he claims to. When Bunga admits that he doesn't really know where the rock is, the Guard tries asking some animals for direction. Beshte approaches a rhinoceros named Mbaya to ask him, explaining to the other members of the Guard that Mbaya knows the Pride Lands "like the back of his horn". However, after Beshte begins the conversation, the Lion Guard becomes impatient and requests that Beshte wraps it up. After doing so, Beshte recalls that he never did ask Mbaya for directions, and quickly goes back to ask him. After following Mbaya's direction and traveling through the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard finally locates Flat Ridge Rock. Upon discovering Kion is not yet there, they go down into the Outlands where they encounter their leader, who is accompanied by a hyena named Jasiri. Though Fuli behaves quite hostilely at first, Kion explains that Jasiri is a friend. Beshte says that any friend of Kion's is a friend of his, and the Lion Guard leaves the Outlands reunited with Kion. The Rise of Makuu Beshte, along with the rest of the Lion Guard rescue a hyrax from a thorn bush. When Ushari eats it, Bunga saves him and throws Ushari away. To avoid being hit by him, Beshte moves to the side, but falls in a dirty lake and becomes sticky and dirty. He goes back home to the Big Springs. Beshte explains that the fish in his home eat the muck and dirt off the Hippos, including the food stuck in his teeth. His father, Basi, also mentions that when there are too many fish in the lake, the crocodiles come along and eat the fish, completing the Circle of Life. Bunga dives in, but the fish are repelled by his scent. Pua then arrives, and asks Basi if the fish are ready. Basi explains that whilst there are more than last time, there are still not enough for him and his fleet. He invites them to return next week, and Pua agrees. One crocodile, however, is not happy when Pua tells them to move on for the day. Makuu feels that Pua is weak for not ignoring the hippos words, and challenges him to a Mashindano. When Beshte asks his father what it is, Basi explains that it is a fight which will determine the leader of the crocodiles. Pua accepts, and the event is set. Beshte then attends the Mashindano, and witnesses Pua's defeat. In The Lair of the Lion Guard, Beshte and the rest of the Guard are relaxing. Kiara suddenly appears with a worried expression on her face. After Beshte asks her what's wrong, she explains that Zazu has just informed her that a herd of giraffes have moved into the baboons' forest, and Simba is out hunting with Nala. With no one else to turn to, the Lion Guard quickly leap into action, with Ono scouting out the areas. He soon reveals that all of the animals have shifted their homes, with the apparent root of the problem being the crocodiles now living in Big Springs. Kiara then realises that when the crocodiles pushed the hippos out, they in turn caused the other animals to move about. Beshte and the rest of the Lion Guard make their way over to speak with Makuu, who, after being told to leave, refuses, stating that they were there to stay unless Kion wanted to fight. Although the rest of the Lion Guard are up for a fight, Kion refuses, stating that not everything needs to be settled with a fight. Although Makuu's taunts almost cause Kion to lose it, he regains control and walks away, reminding his friends that his roar could easily kill all the fish there anyway. Kion suddenly gains an idea, and the crew find Pua. Kion asks Pua to challenge Makuu to another Mashindano, though Pua refuses, informing him that sometimes you have to accept that you have been beaten, even if you don't like it. He gives Kion the advice to just back down, telling him that Makuu is still young and can learn. The Guard refuse to back down, and decide to return to Pride Rock for advice from his father. When they return, Kiara informs them that they're still out. In the meantime, the baboons have taken over Pride Rock, and Kiara's not sure what to do. Kion tells everyone to go back to the lair, and that he needs time to think. Beshte hopes he comes up with something soon, as a set of baboons have attached themselves to his body, playing around. Kion returns to the lair, and tells everyone that if Makuu wants a fight, then he needs to know that the Lion Guard can bring him one. Beshte mentions that the Grove of Trees near the Big Springs has no one living there, and that he could use it there. Kion sends Bunga, Ono and Fuli off to check the area is still free from animals, whilst he and Beshte approach Makuu. Kion and Beshte have approach Makuu, and start a conversation. Fuli, Ono and Bunga clear the way, and signal Beshte for the all clear. Beshte confirms he's good to go, and Kion warns Makuu one more time, before using the Roar of the Elders on the trees to blast away all the leaves. Stunned, Makuu agrees that it's time to move on, and leaves Big Springs. The Guard then watch as everyone returns to their natural habitats. They laugh as Bunga's new hyrax friend has become attached to him. Bunga the Wise The Lion Guard are out in a storm, trying to save some baboons in a tree that is gradually breaking. They don't wish to come down since they're dry in the tree, but Beshte is struggling to keep the tree from tumbling down the nearby cliff edge. Kion has an idea, and Bunga leaps onto the tree and farts in their general direction. Most of the baboons then retreat back down, and Bunga drags the final baboon down to the ground, just as Beshte's strength gives in and the tree falls over the cliff. With the storm subsided, the Lion Guard decide to rest nearby. Kion leaves the group briefly to seek advice from his grandfather. When Kion returns to the Guard, he sees a large stream of water heading straight for them. He wakes them up, and asks Ono to check out what's going on. He informs him that Lake Kaziwa is too full, causing a leak which is getting worse. Bunga has the idea of blocking the water with rocks. Other animals arrive and compliment Bunga on his good idea. The Guard have their doubts, but Rafiki overhears this nearby, and mentions that honey badgers are the smartest animals, before his baobab fall from his hands. Bunga becomes excited, and runs off to tell his uncles, with Beshte and the Lion Guard chasing after him. Shortly after chasing him, they realise that they forgot the turtles. They turn them the right way up, and whilst Ono leaves to search for Bunga, Beshte, Fuli and Kion rush off to help the Porcupine Brothers. They push their log over to release the water contained within, with Beshte commenting on how cosy it must be in their log. The trio then set off to help Ushari and the other cobras. Unfortunately, only Bunga is small enough to get in the hole. Just then, Ono flies over, telling the gang to get to Hakuna Matata Falls. When they arrive, many animals have gathered together. Timon and Pumbaa explain that Bunga is giving out advice. Some animals start asking for help, and Bunga proceeds to give them terrible advice. Timon and Pumbaa quickly tell everyone to get back in line, refusing anymore freebies. An animal gives Timon a bug, and he's ready to let him in, until the Lion Guard tell him that they need to speak with Bunga. Annoyed, Timon allows them access, although Beshte is too big to fit through and instead waits outside. After the Lion Guard have spoken with Bunga, they roam the Pride Lands. They see an ostrich with her head stuck in the ground, and help her out. They ask what she's doing, and she informs them that she's following Bunga's advice. Ono then sees some Brushbacks eating some pink flowers, and Beshte rushes over to destroy them. Once again, it turns out that they were following advice from Bunga. They then hear a distress call, and find an oryx trapped near a cliff. After rescuing him, it again turns out to be Bunga's bad advice, having told him the quickest way to the other side was to jump down Just then, a herd of animals singing 'Make way for Bunga the Wise' grabs their attention. They run over to find out that Bunga is taking his advice all over the Pride Lands. As they're talking, the temporary dam bursts and the animals run. Kion tells the Lion Guard to follow him, as he rushes to save some nearby animals. At a junction point, Ono accidentally leads them down the path to a dead. The other animals look to Bunga for advice, but he confesses that Kion knows best. Kion tells everyone to get behind him, and performs the Roar of the Elders, which pushes the water back and out the other way, with rocks falling down to secure their safety. Shortly after, the animals and the Lion Guard are finally able to relax, near a waterfall that was created when Kion used his roar. Beshte is seen standing in the water with Ono perched atop his back. Can't Wait to be Queen Beshte is first seen with the Lion Guard, waiting for Ono to arrive for morning to patrol. To the Guard's surprise, Ono flies straight over them, heading for Pride Rock. They go to investigate and discover that Ono is going to give Kiara the morning report, much to Kion's irritation. Once Ono finishes his report, Kiara becomes concerned that the eland herd said to be moving along a path where several new beehives are being constructed will be stung by the bees. She sends the Lion Guard to move the eland herd. Kion, however, chooses to move the bees. This plan backfires, and the Lion Guard winds up desperately trying to outrun the bees. As a result, they crash right into the eland herd. After the Lion Guard returns, stung and tired, to explain to Kiara what happened, she becomes irritated at her brother. She asks what became of the eland herd, and Beshte says he didn't think the elands liked them due to the fact that some were unwilling to listen to the Guard. Later, Kiara is led into a trap by Janja and Mzingo. Kion quickly informs the Lion Guard, and they rush to try and save her. Kion arrives first, but Janja doesn't back down until Beshte and the rest of the Guard charge into the Outlands as well, Beshte calling out his catchphrase. Janja quickly flees, and the Lion Guard is victorious. Family * Basi (Father) Trivia *In early previews, Beshte appeared a bit different, with only a few strands of hair on his head, and a blue paw marking. *Beshte's catchphrase, Twende Kiboko, means 'Let's go hippo'.http://abcnews.go.com/Entertainment/exclusive-scenes-lion-guard/story?id=35109280 Behind the Scenes *In The Rise of Makuu, Beshte said he knows everyone in the Pride Lands. *As seen in a couple of occasions, Beshte wiggles his ears when he's happy. *Beshte's name means 'friend' in Swahili. Gallery References Category:Heroes Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Pridelanders Category:Protagonists Category:Hippos Category:Return of the Roar Characters Category:Series Characters